whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Spain (WOD)
Spain, officially the Kingdom of Spain, is a sovereign state located on the Iberian Peninsula in southwestern Europe. Its mainland is bordered to the south and east by the Mediterranean Sea except for a small land boundary with Gibraltar; to the north and northeast by France, Andorra, and the Bay of Biscay; and to the west and northwest by Portugal and the Atlantic Ocean. Overview The Iberian Peninsula is an odd hodgepodge of Kindred. Nearly every clan and philosophy is represented, from Lasombra elders to young Gangrel anarchs to firmly entrenched Sabbat members (who occasionally operate under the guise of anarchs or ). Divisions among clan and age lines drive Kindred into constant squabbling; seldom does anything of value get accomplished. The Lasombra clan has historically had its roots here, and Spain is unique among European nations in that a fair number of its "princes" are in fact Lasombra archbishops One bright spot is the flourishing of the arts here. Toreador protection of the in Madrid has saved priceless works from the flames of the anarchs. Though members of Clan Toreador could never gather adequate proof, a few elders suspect that the Tremere, jealous of the might of Lisbon, collaborated to cause the there in 1755. Madrid Spain's capital is the home of the mighty Lasombra Archbishop Ambrosio Luis Monçada. The Camarilla stays well out of here; no one, not even a Justicar, would dare to defy Monçada in his lair. For now, he exists as he always has, warmly greeting visiting Keepers in need of confession and sending them on their way with a bevy of new sins to commit. Barcelona Barcelona has experienced rapid growth and vitality, particularly due to the recent hosting of the Olympic Games. The city is a melting pot, tolerating a wide range of lifestyles and free expression (indeed, Camarilla Toreador and Sabbat Lasombra mingle here with only the occasional gruesome slaying). Barcelona is famous among the Kindred for its celebration of Día de los Muertos ("Day of the Dead"). Social stratification and rules are thrown to the wind on this night, replaced with wild dances and an infamous costume competition, which is usually won by the Malkavians. A darker custom is the crowning of the "Prince of Vampires." Someone is Embraced at the beginning of the evening and given complete reign over Europe's Kindred. She may do anything or command anyone until the approach of dawn, when she is staked and left to burn in the first rays of the sun. Lasombra also celebrate the Palla Grande banquet and ball each All Hallow's Eve. Neonates consider receiving an invitation to this affair a mark of approval from the elders. Human guests often end up as the main course, though a few mortals of quality become marked as potential childer by those who hold permission to create progeny. In the past, the "Prince of Vampires" has occasionally visited the ball or has come from the ranks of human guests who were present. Toledo Famed for its fine weaponry, silk, and wool, Toledo is also known among the Awakened as a seat of power for both mages and Tremere. The former have a chantry at the Sociedad de la Luz, while the Tremere keep holdings at the Chantry de los Reyes. Over long centuries of battle, neither party has been able to gain the upper hand. A small group of Nosferatu live in Toledo, staying out of the long feud. However, this situation may be changing rapidly. North of Toledo is the tiny town of Maqueda, where a Moorish castle stands alone and aloof. Lights have been seen there at night, and there are whispers among Kindred and mages alike that a new owner has taken possession of the place, someone who has come to make changes... Andorra Although technically ruled by Spain and France, this small mountain country has in fact been self-ruled for more than 700 years. The people rely on tourism for their great prosperity. An ancient Gangrel of Basque extraction, named Rufus, stalks Andorra's nights. Living high in the Pyrenees, Rufus and his few allies watch the chaos that slowly devours Spain. In contact with both anarchs and elders among the Gangrel, Rufus is determined to help stop the madness that is taking hold of the Iberian Peninsula. Changeling: The Dreaming Sometimes the allies of the Kingdom of Neustria, four kingdoms comprise the lands of the Iberian Peninsula: Navarre along the Pyrenees, Aragon in the east, Leone in the northwest, and Castille in the central and southern regions. Commoners, whether in the service to a noble or not, are always welcomed; eshu and boggans are an integral part of the society. References * * CTD. Fool's Luck: The Way of the Commoner, p. 49. Category:World of Darkness geography